A. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to semi-automatic arms and more specifically is related to reciprocating gun bolt driven trigger and integrated safety mechanisms. This invention is primarily focused upon original product type integrated fire control systems of semi-automatic arms as opposed to any external attachments or auxiliary means. This invention is also primarily focused on striker fired semi-automatic arms as opposed to hammer fired semi-automatic arms.
B. Description of Related Art
In the art associated with modern trigger operated semi-automatic arms, it is desirable to secure rapid and repeated shot placement.
The concept of a semi-automatic arm includes a manually activated trigger that fires once per operating cycle. An operating cycle is comprised of two gun bolt strokes. Each operating cycle requires an independent depression and reset of the trigger.
Low Energy Trigger Reset
A popular finger manipulated trigger operating concept is commonly referred to as “trigger reset.” This is the prevailing concept of conventional trigger operated semi-automatic arms. In this concept, a trigger is pulled to fire. After the trigger is pulled it must be released to a position of mechanical reset by spring tension before subsequent trigger operating cycles can be accomplished. A device functioning as a disconnector or an equivalent arrangement of devices is used to hold the striker/firing pin until the trigger is reset. In this case, the energy for trigger depression is supplied by the user and the energy for trigger reset is stored user energy via mechanical spring tension. In general practice, reset spring energy is relatively low in order to provide a light trigger pull.
Medium Energy Trigger Reset
A medium energy trigger reset type fire control system can develop more reset stroke energy than a low energy trigger reset system without necessarily increasing trigger pull weight. In a medium energy trigger reset system some fraction of energy transferred from a moving gun bolt is transmitted ultimately to a trigger. This energy increase of the trigger reset is taken from gun bolt operation energy, not trigger depression energy.
Trigger depression energy may be very low (indicating a light trigger pull) while having a relatively faster and/or stronger trigger reset event than otherwise possible. A characteristic of this system is that if one pulls a trigger forcefully enough it will not reset automatically because gun bolt energy is transmitted through a disconnector and then through the trigger that is separated by a spring of higher resistance than the usual trigger reset spring. If force on the trigger exceeds the resistance of this spring then the trigger will not reset but the disconnector will function regardless.